Talk:Timmy Vermicelli
Deletion Request Why is this article being nominated for speedy deletion already? It is not even finished yet. The point of the article is in reference to the killing of Tanner in Grand Theft Auto III. Robertbcolton (talk) 04:24, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Because the article doesn't belong here. Do you see a Tanner page on here? No! Ok that explains it all. Don't get me wrong, I love Driv3r, but you are on the wrong wiki. Check out this wiki which I also am on Driv3r Wiki. Smashbro8 (talk) 05:50, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually yes, yes I do see a Tanner page on here. If the information regarding those puns are relevant to be placed here I don't see what the harm in this article is, its not like this is a registered Wiki either, server space isn't costing anything. This article is entirely related to the mission article Two-Faced Tanner. Please, if you could allow some time for some other editors to weigh in here, and leave the last version with my final version of the article WITH the speedy deletion template, not the version I started with :\ Robertbcolton (talk) 05:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) My friend, that's not Tanner in Driv3r's page. There are no references to Driv3r on the entire wiki with the exception of the GTA Clone page . Please feel free to join the Driv3r wiki but do not add Driv3r pages on this wiki. These are two different wikis. If this wiki allowed this, then this wiki would've had several Saints Row pages. Smashbro8 (talk) 05:58, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 I disagree, nobody cares about Saints Row and its stupid puns, why? Because Timmy Vermicelli and Tanner serve historical importance in that these were the first puns like this, which were followed by the San Andreas vs True Crime puns. Saints Row does nothing more than copy this Driver vs. GTA humour. So for the rest of these puns I would say yes, and this article should stay but not set a precedence, but this is the biggest of biggest puns, it's impossible not to mention it. Robertbcolton (talk) 06:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't start an edit war. I love Saints Row (excluding the 3 and 4 to a certain extent). All games are good in their own way. Driv3r was an excellent game to cruise and do random nonsense in. Saints Row 2 is exactly as crazy as San Andreas but more was added to it making it extremely fun. However, no pages referencing the Driver or Saints Row series belong to this wiki at all. This is GTA Wiki and GTA only. Smashbro8 (talk) 06:09, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 I am sorry my friend, you have me all wrong, I like GTA the most, and loved the original Saints Row, and Driver Series. I am just saying you do have to give credit where credit is due, this whole thing with the open world games poking fun of each other did start with DRIV3R and GTA III, both the third titles in their respective series. Robertbcolton (talk) 06:12, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes but that does not mean Driv3r pages should be on this wiki. Why not try helping out the Driv3r wiki! I need some helpers on that wiki since I don't be on there often? Smashbro8 (talk) 06:15, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ohhh I see now, there is an exact duplicate of that article there. I understand, I was not aware you guys were involved with that project, and were basically wanting me to bugger off. I just touched up that Timmy article, but uhm I also mentioned the Hotel Harrison, would it be ok if I create some places articles for the DRIV3R wiki? Because I actually have the game up right now driving around with FAPS looking for certain places, I hear there is also an exact replica of Club Malibu like Hotel Harrison, but I've yet to find it :( Robertbcolton (talk) 06:20, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Huh... I'm surprised it hasn't been deleted yet. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 21:11, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I think that Timmy Vermicelli should be on the GTA Clone article. His full article should be in Driver Wiki. (JokerPlayer (talk) 22:23, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) It already is on the Driv3r Wiki. I'm an admin there so I know. ( ) 22:33, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 So, can we have an admin on GTA Wiki to get rid of the page that has been ignored for far too long? "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 23:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC)